


TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh runs away to stay with family after the argument in the car.





	TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH

**Author's Note:**

> Just how far would you be willing to go to prove your love.

…...ohn, John, Jonathan,” the voice was getting louder. John opened his eyes.

“Oh hi Jean “

“It's Jan “

“Oh yes sorry I must have dozed off. What is it?“

Jan pointed over his shoulder,John turned round in his seat.

“Can you put your seat upright please sir, and stow your tray away,”asked the stewardess, “We are close to landing.”

“Of course sorry love “said John as he got himself organized.

“Who is Kayleigh ?”

“What ? “John turned to face Jan.

“I asked who’s Kayleigh.?”

“Moment of truth” thought John, no more evasive answers they had cost him too much lately.

“A woman who I love but let get away from me. Why do you ask? “

“You kept repeating Kayleigh I'm sorry in your sleep. “

“Are you?:

“Am I what ?” replied John

“Sorry ?.

“If I live to be a thousand years old I won't have long enough to explain to her how sorry I am “John said without a hint of embarrassment.

“Well make sure you tell her” said Jan squeezing his arm. “Make sure . “

“Oh I will “he said “that's a given now.”

He was picked at random for extra security checks of some type. He answered the questions fully,and when asked why he was here told the guards the truth how he had fucked up the life of a wonderful woman who had run away to avoid him and how he had come here to lick his wounds.

“Good luck with that” was the guards last comment. He got out the airport. It was 5 in the AM he sniggered then had to try hard not to cry. When he fucked up he was Olympic standard.

 

The taxi ride to the Hotel was uneventful the taxi driver had little English and John had no whatever it was the driver had. He was in bed for 6 . Set his alarm for 12 . Got up with a start where was he?.

“Oh yes i remember now. “

Paul had laughed when he told him of his plan,then as they worked through it Paul came up with some excellent suggestions. He would only help John get it to fruition if he promised he was not running away for good. After a brotherly hug and some beer,they started. A lot done in a week thought John,Reckless Redmond right enough.

After getting directions from reception he headed to his first stop off. He didn't need to go into the building to know if they had gotten what he wanted,he could see it, Phase one complete.

“Can you put that in it for me” he asked the owner.,”No problem mate “ he replied “be back in 5”.

Now for phase 2. John had driven abroad but he was still a bit apprehensive still it needed to be done. He set off by 6 of the PM ,”note to self” he thought” stop doing the AM and PM thing”.

The old John would have waited and thought of a hundred reasons to reconsider what he was about to do then bottled it. This John said “Fuck it let's go”.He drove the car right outside the house No 26. He double checked the address, city,street,house no. He even google earthed it and did street view to double check.

He suddenly felt really calm as he opened the gate and walked up the path . He rang the bell ,no answer ,he rang again and then knocked loudly .

“Bollocks” he thought “,Never considered they might be out.”

He heard a gate creak round the side and a Lancashire accent say “Who is it ?”

A man mid sixties well tanned and stocky appeared ,

“Kin hell “he said “John !”

“Sorry” said John “Do you know me.?”

“I know all about you son, Kayleigh told us the good for months and then the bad this last week. Christ you must really have her under your skin to come here to see her.”

“I love her “

“Bet you do,come on,come round the back and we'll talk.”

Uncle Bob listened to John for a while and decided he liked him. “Only one question for you son before I decide to help or not, City or the other lot.?

.” ...kin City” replied John .

“Right answer” Bob said.

“Right what's your plan ?”

“Plan ?.”

“Course of action ? Strategy.?”

“This is it “said John “This is all I have.”

“Your screwed then son “said Bob “In about an hour a car load of Kitson women will get here, and they hate you, before you can say Sorry for hurting you Kayleigh, one of them will have testicle shaped earrings. We gotta have a plan “

They sat quietly for a few minutes “Got it” shouted Bob.

“Jesus “said John who had started to nod off.

“Sorry son but I think I've got it. “

“Promise me you will do everything to get her back “

“I will”

“Good”said Bob “Because if you fuck up again, you'll take me down with you.  
Right listen how does this sound.?.........”

 

The old Holden drove up to no 26 and parked up. Bob came out as the doors opened and walked down the path.

“ Pat I need you to go somewhere with me and Kelly I need you to give me your opinion on something when we get there , Kayleigh love can you start tea ? We won't be long “

“Ok uncle Bob no problem” she replied .

Kayleigh stood at the door as uncle Bob got in the drivers side and Aunty Pat moved over.

 

In the car.

 

“Where we going Bob?”asked Pat ,”Not far” said Bob and started driving . He drove for 10 mins trying to evade any questions,then he pulled into a car park.He switched off,locked the car from the inside then sat on the keys.

“What's going on?” asked Pat and Kelly in unison.

“Kayleigh has a visitor ! “

“Who ?”asked Pat.

”John “he replied

“John who ? “:JOHN,?JOHN ! Kayleigh's John are you serious ?” Pat smiled.

“Yup” Bob replied “He came all this way to see her.”

“That bastard broke her heart” roared Kelly “Take me back right now . Before he breaks it again “

“Really”, said Pat understanding the situation immediately.

“You think he came all this way to say l don't love you so let's finish up ?.He could do that on the phone.”

“She still loves him “Kelly said quietly.

“He loves her “said Bob.

“Let's go have and drink and let them talk.”

“You're in so much trouble if it goes pear shaped “said Pat.

“Fine I know” said Bob,” But I'll risk it for true love”.

 

In the house.

 

“Strange that” ,thought Kayleigh,as she went in and shut the door,”Not like Bob to be in such a rush.”

She walked into the living room and he was there, John .

“I...I… I dont…”She couldn't get the words out. He walked over and put his finger to her lips.

“Let me talk” he said “You just listen ok.” She nodded and absent mindedly kissed his finger.

“You asked me to tell you how I really feel ,do you remember ?” She nodded again as the tears filled her eyes.

“Truth is Kayleigh” he continued “I didn't really know when you asked me in the car,I only knew when you got out and dragged my heart out of my chest with you. Oh I knew I loved you more than I have ever loved or ever will love . I was afraid not,of loving you but of you loving me and me managing to break your heart in the future. Seeing you cry breaks my heart ,knowing I broke yours is killing me “,he sniffed away a tear. “You are the spark that has fired up my very soul you Kayleigh Kitson are “ the one “ whatever happens now here today ,I want you to know that I love you with every fibre of my being, I always will ..l know I hurt you and if you want me to walk away I will,but not because I want to,but because l will do anything for you to make your hurt go away.”

He nodded to her and sat down .

“I love you too” she said. “I can't believe you followed me her to tell me that”.

“I told you before, somethings are worth going out of your way for “said John.

“Honestly John I can't believe you came to Australia to tell me that it's so so….”

“Reckless “he said

“Yes reckless “.

“Do you forgive me though?.” the tension evident in his voice.

“Nothing to forgive we were both at fault ,I still can't believe you came all this way. Wow”

They hugged for ages,just enjoying the moment.

“All ok?”came Pats voice from the hall,some time later.

“Yes” replied Kayleigh”everything is wonderful. “

 

Suspended How ?

 

“Suspended How ?” she asked. “Doesn't matter” replied John “We still have my annual leave on top of that we have a lot of time before I go ….”

“We” she said .

“We go back “he finished .

“To frig with the plenty time ,how suspended ?

“It's a long story”He said

“We have Plenty time” Replied Kayleigh

“Embarrassing “

“Don't care suspended how.?” She persisted.

“You wouldn't return my calls or texts all weekend ,I couldn't find you in the shop Monday or Tuesday Steve told me to “ fuck off ,sorry mate Mandys orders but good luck anyway ‘it wasn't till Cath Hilton came in on Wednesday that I heard that you had left and I got upset, “She saw the tears in his eyes and squeezed his hand.

“Go on” she whispered.

“Well I went into the breakroom to look for you Cath was there and as she asked me to her office to have a word with me in private, Elsie shouted to me “ It's all your fuckin fault John Redmond me best friends gone to Australia to get the fuck away from you,cause you've not got the balls to tell her how we all know you feel ,for feck sake man why couldn't you just tell her eh why ?”

“I looked at Cath and she just nodded gently” ,John started crying now at the memory, “I lost it Kayleigh I was crying, real crying sobbing my heart out howling like a girl, Rick and Sean tried to console me so that shows how bad I must have been,but I wouldn't have it I was distraught then Dave appears with his pull yourself together man speech, then he says “all this over some little tart who isn't worth it ,who is probably being shagg……””. I didn't let him finish”.

“Apparently I yelled Dirty Bastard at the top of my voice grabbed him by the throat pinned him against the wall and had my right arm drawn back to punch his effing head in.Sean and Rick were hanging on me trying to stop me”

“Wow “said Kayleigh,wide eyed ,with the hint of a smile “Then what ?”

“Suddenly Cath was stood between me and Dave,and said “John let the Gobshite go he isn't worth the effort” ,so I let him go”.

“Dave started ranting about sacking me on the spot then a miracle happened, Cath mild mannered Cath ,who I don't think I've ever seen angry lost the rag with Dave”.

“Shut the fuck up you insensitive prick. Have you no compassion? You emotional Retard fuck off to your office now!! She roared”

“Jesus” said Kayleigh wide eyed “Then what “ ?

“Gary was there by then “

“Big Gary from security?” she interrupted.

“Yes” Cath told him to take Dave to his office and make sure he stayed there for his own protection,”And NOT from John” she added”.

“I ended up sitting in my office with Cath letting me pull myself together again”.

“I resign” I told her .

“Shut up John “she replied “I said it again but all she said was “I said shut up.”

“I need to find her” I said “I need to tell her tell,you “he said I looking into kayleigh's eyes “that I love her ,love you.”

“I'm sorry John”, Kayleigh said “I didn't mean to hurt you like that ,honest I didn't “

“Shhhh “John said .”it happened it's done”

“So Cath told you where I was ?.”

“Not exactly” said John .

“Eh ? “Said Kayleigh.

“Data protection !, she couldn't just tell me “,John emphasised the word tell.

“Well as I sat in the office Cath told me “John I'm suspending you for two weeks,on pay while I pretend to carry out an investigation ,that I have no intention of carrying out ,then you have your two weeks leave to take ,that gives you four weeks to go get her “

“What about Dave ? “

“I don't know to be honest John, him and Alan are thick as thieves but I'll do all I can for you please go get her “.

“Where is she ? “

“I can't tell You that John you know that.”

“Yes sorry Cath”

“She coughed to draw my attention and when I looked up she had turned her monitor round with your details on screen ,as i looked at it and then back at Cath she smiled and said “I told you I can't tell you.”

“She handed me a notepad and went out the office to speak to Gary..The rest as they say is history”

When he stopped talking Kayleigh burst into tears” Oh John I'm so so sorry ,I all those things ,people saw you angry,saw you crying saw you might lose your job,all those things are your worst nightmare.”

“No losing you was the nightmare ,nothing mattered after that. Seriously nothing.  
I can't, I won't ever let you go again .”

“You better believe it Johnathan You better believe it “.she replied.

Later as they sat In the living room, John suddenly said.

“Oh I almost forgot I've got a surprise for you “

John nodded to Bob and went out the front door,Kayleigh went to look out the window.

“Don't” said. Bob smiling” Just wait.”

After what seemed ages she heard a horn beep.

“Now would be good” said Bob.

Kayleigh ran to the front door and opened it wide.  
Parked on the road was a red Fiat 500L.

“Wanna lift” said John” Your chariot awaits “.

“Oh John she said jumping up and down and clapping how did you .. I mean did you bring it with you ?”

“No you Loon “ he laughed “ I hired it here ,brought it with me”” nutter” he said under his breath .Bob had hidden it round the corner at his friends so as not go give the game away

Inside Bob turned away from the window wiped a tear away and sniffed, “ What?” he said as Pat and Kelly came over to hug him “It's something in my eye".

“Sure it is” said Kelly” sure it is.”

As John started driving he looked at Kayleigh and smiled, she saw it and smiled back  
“It's meant to be like this isn't it ?”

“Yes “she replied” Perfect just like this.”

“Where we going John?” she asked

“My hotel room.” He said absently.

”Oh ok” said Kayleigh “a lady likes to know that's all.”

“Eh !! Oh no no” John said mortified “I meant to pick my stuff up Bob said I could stay in the pool house, I didn't mean so we could have ….”

“John !”

“What? “ he asked

“Shut up and drive.”

“Ok”he said and switched the CD on ,he had recorded Forever FM on it. Her eyes lit up as the familiar sound filled the car.

“Bloody Forever FM shower of shit” he said and they both burst out laughing.

A few days later as they snuggled on the pool house couch. John asked “ How did you get here so quick .?”

“The money for the sale of the house went through a few weeks ago so I went into a travel agent and managed to get a cancellation on the Monday. Knew I could stay here so jumped at the chance. Thought that you couldn't or wouldn't Love me back and didn't want me so off I went.”

“I'm sorry” said John.

“I should have talked “she said “I should have taken my time I know you're a bit awkward expressing yourself….Sometimes.”

“Have you phoned home? Kayleigh asked, “yes “he replied” l spoke to my. Mum, Paul Ben and Sophie all good ,they can't wait until we get back as a couple “he smiled .

“And ? “

“And what ? “

“Do you have a job ? “

“Haven't phoned there yet “

“Why the frig not ? “

“Scared to know.”

“Scared how can you be scared of that ?”

“You took the chance to fly halfway round the world to find me not knowing if I would kiss you or kill you ! yet you think making a phone call is scary.”

“I'll phone tonight, “

“Too right you will,we need to know”

 

“Well ?”Kayleigh asked when John hung up.

“Do you have a job ? “

“No” he replied smiling “WE have jobs”

“But how I res…”

He held his hand up to stop her.

“Cath lost your resignation “ he gave the word” lost” air quotes.

“And apparently although there were only 8 people in the restroom,Cath has 25 witness statements saying Dave started the fight ready to send to head office if needed. And Dave has been blanked by everyone in the store due to his outburst . Apparently he wants s transfer ASAP.”

The phone rang a few nights later,John looked’ Cath Hilton calling the display said John got up to go take it outside and let Kayleigh sleep.

“Eh hello Cath” said John.

“John “Cath replied “I've got Fraser Lovat here he'd like to talk to you if you have time,” Shit thought John, he's HR director.

“Not a problem Cath” he said “put him on.”

“Hello John” said Fraser “A moment of your time if I may. Well John it's like this…..”

Ten minutes later John slipped back into bed,”everything alright?” asked Kayleigh, “absolutely “he said .”Just keeps getting better. “

 

“We need to go back in 12 days Bob “said John.

“I'll be sorry to see you go son it's good to have back” up he laughed .

“Bob can I ask another favour ?.”

“Sure what is it. ?”

“Can you find something out for me,.,?

“Sure son what ?”

“Well” said John” it's like this…..”

 

The little Fiat pulled into the supermarket car park .

“Well the suit makes a change from shorts” said John.

“I'll never get used to a drip dry polyester skirt again” replied Kayleigh.

John put his tanned hands on the steering wheel,his wedding band shone like a beacon.

Kayleigh put her hands together her ring was much smaller but much more intricate.

“Well Mr Redmond” she asked “are you ready ?”

“Yes Mrs. Redmond are you ?.

They kissed passionately not caring about the smoke shelter crowd. Kayleigh opened her eyes and looked over John's shoulder.

“Are they watching ?” asked John.

“Yes “she giggled “I think Elsie is having a heart attack.”

As they opened the car doors the smokers all hightailed it back inside.

Cath had everyone assembled in the break room . Kayleigh went in first and stood next to Elsie beaming and waved to some of her friends ,being careful to keep her left hand in her jacket pocket . John came in next his hand was in his trouser pocket..

”Nice holiday” asked Elsie, “Any white bits Mr Redmond or will I ask Kayleigh at break time ?”

The crowd giggled at that, John winked at Kayleigh then raised both hands up to silence them,

”Settle down now” he said. “I want to…..

Elsie interrupted again “ Hey you Mr Redmond what's that on your hand ?”

“ This little thing here ?” John held his left hand up and wiggled his fingers.

Elsie did a double take ,clasped her hand to her mouth then grabbed Kayleigh's hand out of her pocket saw her wedding ring, shrieked with delight and swept Kayleigh up in a huge hug.

“ Youz are wed Jesus I knew it would happen I knew it I told yez all didn't I , l said it was their destiny didn't ah ,and ah was right all along,I'm so happy for ye so ah am ,yez deserve it so yez do”

The next half hour were spent with their workmates giving them their best wishes .

Cath interrupted  
“There is another announcement every one  
As you know Dave…….”

“ Gobshite “ shouted Elsie.

Cath carried on “Has decided to leave us. So we have a new manager taking over today .  
Let's hear it for John”

The workforce gave a little cheer.

“Right you know me , an I know you lot,you ,listening Elsie ?”

There was a muted giggle., “you're a good lot let's do it.Lets be best shop in the Area.”

Johns mums

After work they went to John's mums ,they had only arrived home the previous afternoon and could be doing with going straight home.

“I'm nervous John .What if they don't like me ?”

“They will” said John yawning “How could they not ?”

“ Because it's too much ,Too quick ,first car share to married couple in 4 months “

“ When they see us together ,they will see that it's meant to be ,don't fret over it" he replied.

“ Right were here , game face on let's go".

As she loosened her seat belt he pulled her to him and gave her a long slow kiss.

“ There are two women watching us John “ said Kayleigh.

“ I bet there are“ He chortled.John turned round quickly and the two women,his mum and nana tried unsuccessfully to pretend they hadn't been watching.

“ Caught the buggers “ he said laughing.

After the introductions to John's mum ,nana and brother Paul,Kayleigh relaxed as they were all genuinely happy for them,John's mum even said “ That's so lovely “ When Kayleigh hugged Paul and thanked him for helping John to go and find her.

“Right “said nana Rose “ cut to the chase tell us about the wedding"

“Well “ said John” Kayleigh's uncle Bob phoned around and found that we could get married in a civil ceremony within a week if we had a local address, so he gave his address as ours. I asked Kayleigh if she wanted to be Mrs Redmond and Bob's your uncle literally “

“ We want to have a church Blessing here though “ added Kayleigh “so all the rest of our families can share in our happiness “.

John saw his mum put her hand on her heart and mouth “Oh god bless that lovely girl “,He knew then Kayleigh was accepted fully.

“ And how did the promotion come about ?“ asked Rose

” Well “said John .,”Cath Hilton wasn't sure what to do under the circumstances so she phoned an old uni chum of hers ,who as it happens is the HR director for the company for some off the record advice. It was him who told Cath that Alan Campbell couldn't intervene on Dave's behalf or even arbitrate because Alans sister is Dave's wife. None of us knew that.  
Cath told him the whole story,turns out he isn't a fan of Alan or Dave so he conference called them and Cath and said he would arbitrate as an independent ,apparently Dave told him either I had to go or he would ,Fraser told him he would be sad to see him go but it was Dave's decision,and he wouldn't stand in his way, he let him stew a bit then suggested rather than Dave resign, would he consider moving,Dave jumped at the chance then Fraser Lovat phoned me to offer me Dave's job.

He also asked if I found what I was looking for in Australia,I said I had and he laughed.

“Always did like a happy ending he said “.


End file.
